UNTITLED
by tetsuyaCH
Summary: biarlah sang waktu yang menjawabnya


"UNTITLED"

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Park YooChun

and Other

disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh tersebut bukan milik saya xD

chapter 1

Malam yang menyenangkan untuk keluaga Kim dan Jung yang tengah mengadakan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung. Para orang tua pun asik bernostalgia mengingat kenangan mereka jaman dulu tak sadar jika putra-putra mereka merasa diacuhkan.

"Appa,,mian aku sudah akan mengajak Joongie ke taman belakang.." sahut Yunho kepada Appanya

"ahh,iya baiklah kalau begitu.." balas sang appa

"Permisi,aku dan Joongie pergi duluan.." ucap Yunho soan kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan meja makan

mereka pun akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku taman belakang rumah Yunho,menikmati semilir angin malam dalam diam hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara .

"yun…"

"hn.."

"sebenarnya aku menyukaimu…"

"haahh….tidak adil…"

"eh…?"

"kau menyukai ku,tapi aku begitu mencintaimu….ckkk"

"maksudmu,Yun ..?'

"iya boo…sudah sejak dulu..bertahun tahun aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Kau tahu setiap kali aku ingin mengatakannya tapi rasanya suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokan,tidak mau keluar..aku takut kau tidak dapat menerima perasaan ini dan malah menghancurkan persahabatan kita.."

GREEP

Jaejoong langsung memeluknya,tertetegun dengan ucapannya,ahh sepertinya dia lega ternyata Yunho memikiki perasaan yang sama membalas nya dengan pelukan erat. beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong menarik dirinya dan menatap Yunho

"jadi kita…"

"iya jae,kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kurasa orang tua kita tidak keberatan dengan ini.."

Jung Yunho,16 tahun,namja tampan dengan mata tajam seperti musang , putra semata wayang Hengeng dan Heechul serta pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang perhotelan ,transportasi,elektronik,game dan masih banyak lagi. Perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di Korea. Bersahabat dengan Kim jaejoong,karena kedua orang tua mereka memang dekat seperti saudara Jaejoong pun juga sudah dianggap anak oleh kedua orang tua Yunho,begitu juga Jaejoong,namja androgini, begitu tampan dan cantik seperti yeoja dilihat dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini karena mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

**_"KYAAA Yunho-oppa...Yunho-oppa..."_**

begitulah teriakan para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di Shinki Senior High School ketika Yunho keluar dari Parkiran dan tentu saja seperti biasa ia tak menghiraukan teriakan yang di hanya dianggapnya sebagai pencemaran berjalan dengan Jaejong,mereka berangkat bersama dari rumah Yunho karena sekarang Jaejoong tinggal sementara waktu di kediaman keluarga Jung mengingat Appa dan Ummanya mengurus perusahaan Kim Corp yang berada di Jepang dan orang tuanya selalu menitipkan Jaejoong kepada orang tua Yunho ketika mereka tidak berada di adalah pengeran di Shinki,selain karena ia tampan dan pintar namun ia juga merupakan cucu pemilik Shinki Senior High School,sekolah elit tersebut adalah milik kakek Yunho namun status kepemilikan tersebut sudah berpindah kepada Jung Hangeng ketika Kakek Jung meninggal empat tahun yang dan Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka,mereka satu kelas dan selalu berada di kelas yang sama saat mereka berada di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang

Tiba tiba saja seorang centil berlari menuju kearah mereka dan menyusup di antara mereka,menyenggol sedikit Jaejoong agar agak menjauh dari Yunho dan berlelayut manja di lengan melotot dan mengibaskan tangannya mencoba melepaskan yeoja itu dari tangannya,risih,sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal dan menatap irtasi pada yeoja tersenut.

"YAA!Ahra..apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan tanganmu...! bentak yunho kepada yeoja tersebut yang diketahui dengan nama Ahra

"Ahh...Aku rindu Oppa..." jawab Ahra terus menggandeng lengan yunho

"Hentikan omonganmu dan segeralah menjauh dariku...!" perintah yunho dan menyentak tangannya kasar

"Dasar yeoja gatel..." jaejoong ikut bicara

"yaa..! apa katamu.." sahut ahra tak terima.

"sudahlah joongie ayo kita pergi..." yunho menarik lengan jaejoong meningalkan yeoja tersebut melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kelas.

namun setelah kejadian tersebut,jaejoong terus menekuk wajahya..

''joongie,kenapa kau ? tanya yunho melihat ekspresi jaejoongnya

"tidak,," jawab jaejoong singkat

"lantas kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu ?' yunho tak puas dengan jawaban jaejoong

"aku bilang tidak kenapa kenapa ...!" ucap jaejoong lagi

"ahh..jangan-jangan kau cemburu...aww manisnya joongieku..." goda yunho terkikik sambil menjewer pipi jaejoong

BLUSH

"jangan menggodaku tuan jung yang terhormat...!" serunya dengan muka memerah

"haha ternyata memang cemburu...tenang saja jonggie aku tetap milikmu..Yunho hanya untuk Jaejoong..hihihi"

BLUSH

wajah jaejong memerah lagi mendengar ucapan yunho...jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya seketika itu

CUP

"jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mencuri ciuman darimu saat kau mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu..." kata yunho berlari kecil meninggalkan jaejoong yang membeku seketika mencerna kejadian yang barusaja menimpanya.

"YAA..! JUNG YUNHOOO...DASAR BERUANG PERVET !" teriak jaejoong setelah sadar sambil menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"hahaha..." yunho tertawa dalam larinya

TBC~

ahh gomen jelek,baru soalnya...ckkk xD


End file.
